Diaboromon
Diaboromon is a major villain in Digimon: The Movie and a minor villain in Digimon Xros Wars. Appearance Diaboromon is a Mega class Digimon that was infected by a computer virus that formed a bug-like monster with lanky arms. ''Digimon Adventures 01'' Diaboromon was the digivolved form of Infermon. He was able to defeat WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Patamon and Tentomon. After Diaboromon defeated them, he disappeared and hacked into the military missle computer system and lauched 2 missles to blow up part of Japan and a state in the United States in 10 minutes. At the same time he multiplied up to over 75,000. When a weaken WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon went after the real Diaboromon they were easily defeated, and nearly killed got killed by Diaboromon. Believing they were about to die, they managed to gather enough strength and fused into the mighty Omnimon. Whtih the extra strength, Omnimon managed to destroy all the clones leaving only the real Diaboromon left. Knowing that Omnimon was too strong, he desided to leap around Omnimon with his great speed. Diaboromon was attempting to prevent them from disabling the missles, however, Izzy found out by sending the E-Mails it would slow down Diaboromon, and Izzy did just that. After he send the E-mail to Diaboromon, Diaboromon lowed down. With only 10 seconds left, Omnimon rushed in and stabbed Diaboromon in the head, killing Diaboromon and disabled the explosion with only less than a second to spare. ''Digimon Adventures 02'' Later in the sequel, Digimon Adventure 02: Revenge Of Diaboromon, Diaboromon survived and returned for revenge. He did this by creating an army of his offsprings; Kuramon. After he was defeated for the second time, his offsprings merged together with Diaboromon's data and became Armageddemon. He easily defeated Omnimon, and Imperialdramon. But When Omnimon fused with Imperialdramon Fighter Mode and became his Paladin Mode he was granted enough strength to destroy Diaboromon once and for all. ''Digimon Xros Wars'' In Digimon Xros Wars, Diaboromon was originally a Quartzmon that took the form of a Tsumemon. When Diaboromon was Infermon, he was defeat by the combined form of Arresterdramon and Astamon. Because of this he was badly injuried. But as last resort, Infermon digivolved, with an army of Quartzmon and became giantic Diaboromon. He was prooven to be more than a match for the Digimon Hunters, able to take out Arresterdramon, Astamon, Cho-Hakkaimon, Tuwarmon, and OmegaShoutmon. He was eventually destroyed, when OmegaShoutmon combined with Ballistamon, ZeekGreymon, Dorulumon, Starmons, Pickmon, and Sparrowmon and formed, Shoutmon X7. Attacks *Web Wrecker *Cable Crusher *Paradise Lost Trivia *The English Dub created the plotline that Willis from the third Digimon movie created Diaboromon in order to create a continuous storyline due to the first three movies being combined into a single film. Category:Monsters Category:Multipliers Category:Digimon Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Revived Villains Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Asexual Category:Alternate/True Forms Category:Evil Creation Category:Bombers Category:Stalkers Category:Clawed Villains Category:Hybrids Category:Insectoid Villains Category:Whip Users Category:Speedster Category:Deceased Villains Category:Rogue Villains Category:Dark Forms Category:Male Villains Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Destroyers Category:Complete Monster